objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI: The Showa vs Heisei Rider War
Welcome to The Showa Rider vs Heisei Rider warmovie. Here are the characters. The bad Pin created a war between the Showa and Heisei riders. Will Leafy and her friends stop the war? Characters Protagonists Leafy Firey Bubble Flower Spongy Ice Cube Rocky Pencil Match Tennis Ball Golf Ball Coiny Showa Riders: Kamen Rider 1- Takeshi Hongo Kamen Rider 2- Hayato Ichimonji Kamen Rider V3- Shiro Kazami Riderman- Joji Yuki Kamen Rider X -Keisuke Jin Kamen Rider Amazon- Daisuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Stronger- Shigeru Jo Skyrider- Hiroshi Tsukuba Kamen Rider Super-1- Kazuya Oki Kamen Rider Black- Kotaro Minami (Alternate World) Kamen Rider Black RX- Kotaro Minami (Real World) Kamen Rider Shin- Shin Kazamatsuri Kamen Rider ZO- Masaru Aso Kamen Rider J- Kouji Segawa Heisei Riders Primary Riders Kamen Rider Kuuga- Yusuke Godai Kamen Rider Agito- Shouichi Tsugami Kamen Rider Ryuki- Shinji Kido Kamen Rider Faiz- Takumi Inui Kamen Rider Blade- Kazuma Kenzaki Kamen Rider Hibiki- Hitoshi Hidaka Kamen Rider Kabuto- Souji Tendou Kamen Rider Den-O- Ryotaro Nogami Kamen Rider Kiva- Wataru Kurenai Kamen Rider Decade- Tsukasa Kadoya Kamen Rider Double-Phillip/Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider OOO- Eiji Hino Kamen Rider Fourze- Gentaro Kisaragi Kamen Rider Wizard- Haruto Soma Kamen Rider Gaim- Kota Kazuraba (during the war), Leafy (given the belt) Secondary Riders Kamen Rider G3-X- Makoto Hikawa Kamen Rider Knight- Ren Akiyama Kamen Rider Kaixa- Masato Kusaka/Yuji Kiba Kamen Rider Chalice- Hajime Aikawa/Joker Kamen Rider Ibuki- Iori Izumi Kamen Rider Gatack- Arata Kagami Kamen Rider Zeronos- Yuto Sakurai Kamen Rider Ixa- Keisuke Nago Kamen Rider Diend- Daiki Kaito Kamen Rider Accel- Ryu Terui Kamen Rider Birth- Akira Date Kamen Rider Meteor- Ryusei Sakuta Kamen Rider Beast- Kosuke Nito Kamen Rider Baron- Kaito Kumon Tertiary Riders Kamen Rider Gills- Ryo Ashihara Kamen Rider Zolda- Shuichi Kitaoka Kamen Rider Delta- Shuji Mihara Kamen Rider Garren- Sakuya Tachibana Kamen Rider Todoroki- Tomizo Todoyama Kamen Rider Drake- Daisuke Kazama Kamen Rider New Den-O- Kotaro Nogami Kamen Rider Dark Kiva- Taiga Nobori Kamen Rider Kuuga- Yusuke Onodera Kamen Rider Joker- Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider Birth (Prototype)- Shintaro Goto Kamen Rider Nadeshiko- Nadeshiko Misaki Kamen Rider Mage- Mayu Imamori Kamen Rider Ryugen- Mitsuzane Kureshima (deceased) Other Riders Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin- Takatora Kureshima Allies Kamen Rider Wizard Shigeru Wajima Shunpei Nara Koyomi Rinko Daimon Kamen Rider Gaim Team Gaim Mai Takasutasa Chucky Rica Rat Team Baron Zack Peco Villains Pin (main antagonist) Kaijin seen in the show. (Gurongi, Lords, Mirror Monsters, Orphnochs, Undeads, Makamou, Worms, Imagin, Fangires, Dopants, Yummy, Zodiarts, Ghouls, Inves) They work for Pin. TransscriptCategory:Fan fiction Part 1: The Destruction Begins *NEWS APPEARS* Announcer: The riders battle for the winner. Also, people need to stop the war. Leafy: You will not see the papers... Firey: Yep. Bubble: Wot is it? Flower: IT'S ALL LIES, IT'S ALL LIES!!! *Arle Nadja appears* Arle Nadja: Hey guys... *gets teleported to Pin's lair* Pin: Hi Arle. I am going to show you my powers. *the war* Kamen Rider Black: Go down Fourze! Kamen Rider Fourze: HA! *throws Black to the ground* Part 2: The 2 Not Brainwashed Riders Kamen Rider Wizard and Gaim: *turns off their belts* Haruto Soma/Wizard: I'm Haruto. Kota Kazuraba/Gaim: I'm Kota. Both of them: We try to stop the war. Leafy: Yep. I think the war must be stopped. Pin: Well... Mitsuzane Kureshima: *dies, and becomes the Fifteen Lockseed* Pin: I got this power now! *FIFTEEN* *zip opens* Pin: Transform. *lock on* *guitar riff* *Fifteen Arms!* Kota Kazuraba: Quick, take the belt! *throws the belt* Leafy: *catches the belt* *ORANGE* *zip opens* Leafy: What do I do? Kota Kazuraba: Say "TRANSFORM!" Leafy: TRANSFORM! *lock on* *SOIYA! Orange (LS-07 Lockseed) Arms! Hanamichi (Runway) On Stage!* Kota Kazuraba: OK. I will give you 2 other lockseeds. Pine (LS-05 Lockseed) and Ichigo (LS-06 Lockseed)! Firey: WOAH... Kota Kazuraba: I give up on fighting. Pin (Kamen Rider Fifteen): I will use these lockseeds. *holds the Heisei Rider Lockseed, Fourze Lockseed, OOO Lockseed, W Lockseed* *HEISEI RIDER* *lock on* *guitar riff* *Gaim Arms!* Firey: Orange vs Orange... Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): A clone... Kota Kazuraba: Leafy, You can use this lockseed! *throws lockseed to Leafy* *SHOWA RIDER* *lock on* *Soiya! Ichigo (1) Arms!* Bubble: Yoy! Beat Pin! Flower: Lockseeds? Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): Well, I have this. Takatora Kureshima: Pin turned my brother to his powers... :( Part 3: The Confrontation Takatora Kureshima: Pin... PAY! *holds Genesis Driver with him* Transform. *MELON ENERGY* *zip opens* *Lock On* *loading sound* *sound stops* *SODA!* *lockseed gets juiced into the cup* *MELON ENERGY ARMS!* Firey: The Genesis Rider? Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): Yep. Zack: Ugh. *uses his Sengoku Driver* TRANSFORM! *KURUMI* *sengoku driver starts cracking* *zip opens* *Lock On!* *guitar riff* *sengoku driver shatters, along with his Kurumi Lockseed (LS-02)* Peco: This happens if your belt was malfunctioned by Pin. *gets slapped by Zack* Zack: Just watch their skills! Pin: I malfunctioned Zack's belt. Kota Kazuraba: Hmm... Kaito, You gave up? Kaito Kumon: I will give my belt to you, Since I'm too lazy. Kota Kazuraba: I don't feel like fighting. *gets slapped by Kaito* Pin: I found all the 14 lockseeds. Himawari (LS-00), Matsubokkuri (LS-01), Which I stole from Hase, Kurumi (LS-02), Donguri (LS-03), Melon (LS-04), Pine (LS-05), Ichigo (Strawberry) (LS-06), Orange (LS-07), Banana (LS-08), Budou (LS-09), Suika (LS-10), Mango (LS-11), Durian (LS-12) and Kiwi (LS-13). Now I will create the dark stone! Zack: Huh? My belt is cracked... Peco: Buy a new one! Zack: There are no more belts. Peco: Too bad! Zack: *slaps Peco on the butt* Peco: :P Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): Which lockseeds can I use now? Yu: Dunno. Stay in Showa Rider Arms for a while. Also, There are lots of lockseeds to collect. Pin: Also, I collected the Ichigo (1), Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super 1, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze and Wizard lockseeds. Part 4: The Fresh LockseedsCategory:BFDI Kota Kazuraba: Take these 2! Fresh Orange (LS-07 again) and Fresh Pine (LS-05 again)! Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): Huh? *FRESH ORANGE* *Lock On* *SOIYA! Fresh Orange arms! Hanamichi On Stage!* Alina (Orange Head): Huh? Thank goodness I got all the rider lockseeds. I am summoning them! *Ichigo (1)* *Nigo* *V3* *Riderman* *later* *Fourze* *Wizard* Alina (Orange Head): Take away all of Pin's lockseeds! Leafy (Kamen Rider Gaim): *slashes Pin with Daidaimaru* Pin: *slashes Gaim with a sword* Leafy: This is better. *FRESH PINE* *Lock On* *SOIYA! Fresh Pine arms! Funsai Destroy!* Pin: I got this to confuse you. *W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard: CORRUPT STYLE* Leafy: You got a clone ability too? Haruto Soma: No way! Here, take my belt for a while. *Leafy is back to normal, puts the flame ring on her finger* *SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN* Leafy: Transform. *Flame Please, Hi Hi Hi Hi HI!* Leafy: It's showtime. Firey: Huh?